RP: The Fall
From the beginning, you know the end.... This RP is about one of the last battles during the Human-Covenant War, the Fall of Reach. Will you help defend it from a vast enemy that's tyranny has no end, Or help destroy the heretics that defy the Great Journey, the choice and consequences are yours... Rules #'Realism', yes it is 500 years in the future but you get the point. #'Cursing', it is allowed but please don't abuse the rule... #'Sex', just no... Characters Robert Logan Clark's Characters Roberto Stugenbower *Faction: UNSC, Army *Rank: Captain *Primary Weapon: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *Secondary Weapon: M45 Tactical Shotgun *Side arm: M6D Personal Defence Weapon System *Personality: Depressed, but a valiant fighter and leader Zhar Leasder'ee *Faction: Covenant Empire *Rank: General *Primary Weapon: Type-51 Carbine *Secondary Weapon: Plasma Rifle *Side arm: Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Personality: Honorable and Religious Amber Clinton *Faction: UNSC, Marine Corps *Rank: Sergeant *Primary Weapon: BR55 Battle Rifle *Secondary Weapon: MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *Side arm: M6C Personal Defence Weapon System *Personality: Happy, lesbian, vicious fighter Elite Master Overlord (EMO) Adam Wiles *Faction: UNSC, Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Command *Rank: Lieutenant *Primary Weapon: Designated Marksman Rifle *Secondary Weapon: M7S SMG *Sidearm: M6C SOCOM *Personality: Outgoing, upbeat, never give up Anderson-072 *Faction: UNSC, SPARTAN-IIs *Rank: See article *Primary Weapon: DMR *Secondary Weapon: Assault Rifle *Sidearm: M6D Magnum *Personality: Wisecracking, laid back, a bit flirty. Lola Song *Faction: UNSC, Marine Corps, ODST Command *Rank: Colonel *Primary Weapon: MA37 ICWS *Secondary Weapon: Custom Engraved M6C *Sidearm: Above *Personality: Rash, headstrong, rough Var 'Moradee *Faction: Covenant Empire, The Covenant Armada/Navy *Rank: Ultra *Primary Weapon: Plasma Rifle *Secondary: Energy Sword *Sidearm: Plasma Pistol *Personality: Wise, tactical Posts 1 July 25th, 2552: UNSC Cumberland Thunder ' "Winter contingency has been declared. UNSC ODST Strike Team Beta, deploy your forces to ''Tengari. A Covenant group has been engaged. Colonel Lola Song, young, Japanese, with long, shining hair, had a stern look on her face. No makeup at all. Though she was young, she was in command, and tough as nails. No one knew how she had gotten to Colonel at that age. Maybe she was, 26, Lieutenant Adam Wiles thought. He was too focused on her eyes, that he had missed the Winter Contingency order. "Squad, get ready. You're going to a small town in Tengari. Here, on Reach.", Song said. An ODST captain came up to her. "Ma'am. We've got more Covenant spotted at Sopron and there is already a full on battle going on in Visegrad." Song nodded. "Your squad is going to Tengari. Okay?", she asked the captain. He nodded, and walked out of Hell's Waiting Room. Song turned around, and tied her hair back. "Troopers, get to the pelican waiting in the hangar. Wiles, your going to Sopron with me.", song noted, getting in her pod. "Squad, let's go.", she said. Wiles stepped into his pod, and he saw Song and another ODST appear. The ship moved up to Sopron, and dropped them as it accelerated by. A Pelican dropship was also deployed to Tengari. "Looks like there's a full on war going down, judging by those explosions.", Wiles said, watching the flames on ground." Then there was an explosion, and one of the screen panels disappeared. 2 Captain Roberto Stugenbower tried to regain order after his men in the company learned that Covenant were on Reach. He fired a shot from his Side arm to get there attention. "Now listen, we still have a job to do soldiers, now just over those mountains are both Purple and Noble Team conducting operations. Our job is to hold this county until the brass say other wise. Let's get tactical troopers! Everyone double check your weapons, because you do not want them to be broken."-''said Roberto. He re-holstered his pistol and took out a TACPAD to look up current enemy intel. Nothing so far but a few scouts, but that could change easily.'' 3 A pod plummeted out of controlling, spinning with pitch, yaw, and roll. It was turned into a massive fireball, and sped down towards a barn in Sopron. It hit the ground first, blowing a massive hole in the barn, as it did not activate the chute. "Pop your chutes, NOW!", Song said. Wiles pressed a button on the "handles", and he felt himself slow down. His pod landed right in the middle of a corn crop, crushing a corn, and tearing apart about two dozen more. Wiles heard three more pods land, and then a final one. He opened his pod, and the hatch calmly fell off. "Status!", Song yelled. The medic of the squad walked over to the barn. "Ma'am. Shepard's dead." Song looked over to him. "Well then, what the hell happened to him?", she asked, looking at the medic. "A plasma artillery cannon hit the top of his pod. Burnt his chute off, sent him flying out of control. He's a goner.", the medic stated, looking into the barn. "No sign of any Covenant over the horizon, ma'am.", another ODST said, looking off into the horizon. To the left of the landing area, there was thick forestry, a house, and a truck. To the right was crops going down a hill, and a barn, which was now on fire. "Search the house for survivors, Wiles. McGraw, set up a perimeter.", Song yelled, walking back to her pod for her rifle. 4 Captain Stugenbower checked his comm before he used it, he hated accidentally talking to no one, and patched it to Purple Team. "This is captain Stugenbower of the 127th, what is your current status an do you need any assistance? over." No one replied for a second, then he heard a voice. "This is SPARTAN-001, we need no assistance but it is good you called, there is a flight of Spirits heading over the mountains towards your position, I suggest you prepare your men. Out" The Captain, cocked his DMR and shouted to his men to get ready, those Spirits could be full of all kinds of nasty surprises.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 16:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 5 Wiles kicked open the door to the house, raising his rifle, and quickly checking the rooms. To his left was a living room which, behind, was a kitchen. To his right, was a sort of loft, closed off. The hallways in the house were cross shaped, straight ahead a stairwell. Adam took into the loft first. Nothing. There was only two recliner chairs, a two desks, and a bookshelf, along with a book turned over on the desk. Adam turned around, and stepped back up to the red tiled hallway. He crossed over into the living room. To the wall facing outside, there was a large shelf with a TV and assorted things. There was a couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table, and assorted vases and things across. Adam looked around, and saw a flickering light in the kitchen. Adam raised his rifle, as the kitchen was shaped like an L. Adam turned the corner, and saw a backup generator half plugged in. Lying over on it, bloodied, was a middle aged man. He was dead, blood all over the kitchen floor. There was a bruise on his neck, his long hair and beard partly covering it. Adam was sure that, under his mask, the smell was wretched. Adam checked the man's pulse. Nothing. He flipped him over, and Adam saw a gaping hole in his chest. Plasma rounds. Adam stepped over the man, and opened a small closet door to find a washer and drier inside. He turned around, and saw a scared, 21 year old girl, with a gun pointed at him. "Svedotech! Svedotech!", she yelled. "I don't want to harm you....", Adam said, calmly lowering his weapon against the refrigerator door. The girl started to cry. She was paying more attention to the middle aged man than Adam. "Se Covenant! Sey vradon e kupon vater! Sebo kre!?", the girl yelled. Adam put on a private channel, so the girl couldn't hear. Then he spoke to the Commander. "We've got a survivor, but there's a bit of a language barrier. She also has a gun.", Adam said. "Okay,", the Commander said. "Say, Svredodar se kruvon. Kre dor. I'm sending in a translator." The channel clicked off. "Svredodar, se kruvon. Kre dor.", Adam said. The girl nodded, and sat down at the dining room table, still eying her father. A translator came in, removed his helmet, and started talking to her. He told Adam to go search the top floor. Adam walked up the stairs, and walked into the master bedroom, straight ahead, first. He saw nothing aside from a slightly opened closet door. Adam walked over to it, and opened it. He saw a four year old girl inside. She started crying, and another child who was hiding behind an exercise ball, a boy, older, started to cry too. Adam heard footsteps, and the girl rushed in. She knocked Adam onto the bed, and went to comfort the other two children. Adam slipped out as the translator came in. Adam went right first, and saw nothing in the bathroom. Adam turned, and walked into the second bedroom. Two beds. One for the boy, and one for the older and younger girl. There was someone in the room, a stab wound through their stomach. It was the mother. Rollers on, a gown on. Adam winced, and turned away. He closed the door to the room, and left. He walked downstairs, and radioed in. "Commander. We've got two bodies. Middle aged man, middle aged woman. Three survivors. Two kids, and a girl." There was a slight pause, and then the commander came in. "Copy. We'll send in two ODSTS to get them out and into some sanitary coffins. Come on outside.", she said. 6 Zhar Leasder'ee walked up and down the bridge of his ship, waiting impatiantly for his favorite Ultra. He day dreamed about what little time he had with his wife, he was deemed an excelent swordsman, but refused to pick up the sword so he would be able to marry the female he loved. Var 'Moradee quickly sprinted up to his General and began to speak. Zhar: You are late Ultra. Var: We have reports of Humans landing at the location Second Squad searched, sir. If you see, these three locations have been reported as having survivors. It's a good thing our translators work. We will have to stop them from getting out of there. I say you deploy fourth platoon. The Ossoona. Zhar: Yes, I had almost forgotten about the Ossoona, tell him to get ready. And, send in the Skirmishers... Var: Sir... The Skirmishers were deemed to violent by Major 'Salavee.... But nonetheless. I will radio you when I get them out. Var walked out of the bridge of the carrier, and took a lift to the holding cell. The Warden, Major 'Salavee, was beating a Grunt with an inactive Energy Sword. "Major.", Var said. The Major stopped, turned around, and stood up. "Sir. I was just...", the Major stated, looking nervously at the cowering Grunt. "Let the Unggoy go. The Shipmaster has deemed you send in... The skirmishers.". Var looked around, and opened the cell door. The Grunt ran out, and out of the holding cells. The Major got up, and walked through a door. "Follow me.", he stated. Var followed him through three cells, seeing many dark Covenant. Two Brutes fighting, Jackals, hungry for food. Grunts taking each other's methane supplies. They weren't in the ships bubble, and couldn't replenish their precious air. He also saw Elites and other species injured, and at the end of the hall, an engineer, working on opening the cell at the far end of the last block, containing three Grunts about out of air. The engineer squealed, and flew past Var, and out of the block. On the other side of the block, the cell was reinforced with energy casings, and dual bars. Inside, there were three Skirmishers, working together to fight through the bars. On the door, the Major pressed a button, and the Skirmishers covered their "ears". They all scurried away, banging their heads through the walls. Where they had bitten the bars were almost gone. "They are too violent. We need to tame them more. Teach them more about the-" Var pushed the Major down. "The Shipmaster requested the Skirmishers. They can shoot a weapon, and they can wear armor. They aren't that unintelligent. Send them in NOW." The Major nodded. He sat up, handed Var a stun baton, and opened the cells. "We will get them to the Phantoms. They'll get the picture." With the Ultra gone Zhar once again began to visulize his wife, the great times they had eachother, the love they shared. But all that had to wait he thought, duty before love. Especially to remove the infection of heretics on the galaxy. He came back to reality quickly and made his way to the hanger. He passed by several Unngoy sleeping, he knew how Unngoy were, treat them with disrespect and they make a filth on the battlefield, but treat them with respect of a soldier and make sure they are well equiped and they will fight more valiantly than even some low ranking Sangheili. Not everyone viewed this however, Zhar's commanding officer Sesa 'Moramee for example was notorious for killing Unngoy, and some hunters for disobeying an order or failing to do a task. AFter a few minutes he appeared in the hanger and watched as Spirits and Phantoms came and went. Afteer a few minutes the skirmishers arrived escorted by a major, all three were equiped better than most Sangheili, he looked all three in the eyes and began to speek. "There are some humans that need to be killed, get it done any means nessesary, you would not want Imperial Admiral 'Moramee to be around if you fail." The Skirmishers huddled close to the floor, Skirmishers were the toughest of the tough when it came to Kig-yar, but one Sangheili Ultra can take down an entire squad of humans. They quickly went up the Phantom's gravlift after the General was done talking. Would the Skirmishers succeed? Zhar thought that, but he didn't care if they did or not, they were just a distraction from a real operation... 7 While the Phantom of the new enemy arrived, the ODSTs were en route to another farmstead. They saw over the horizon, as there were flames coming from the barn. The Falcon the ODSTs were in dived, and hovered around the horizon. A Grunt looked up, and ran into another house. This one was overlooking a downhill creek. The Falcon lowered, and Song rallied the troops. "Covenant confirmed. Do not engage any Humans. No Flashbangs, no grenades.", Song stated. The ODSTs got out, and walked into the house. It was cheap looking, made of wood, with very antique supplies. There was a Grunt speaking to an Elite. The Elite facepalmed, and grabbed the Grunt. He threw the Grunt against a TV, and smiled. The Sangheili's smile disappeared, as he saw the ODSTs. The translator blasted him with a Shotgun. He heard grunting in the other room. Three Grunts ran out, jumped up and screamed, and ran back up a stairwell. The ODSTs took cover, and as an Elite came down the stairs, Song came out from behind the Kitchen wall, jumped him, and pulled the Elite down. She gasped for air as the Elite crushed her, but pulled out her waist mounted knife, and stabbed him in the neck, slicing the neck open. Her glove had turned Violet. The Minor Elite gasped for air as blood pulsed out of his body. Song pushed herself off the Elite, and stood up. "He's down. Check upstairs for those Grunts and anyone else. Me and Wiles are going down, ikaw-unawa?", Song asked sarcastically, in her language. The squad nodded, as she had said that phrase since most had joined, and Wiles followed her downstairs. There was a dead man leaning over against a Civil War diorama. Stab wound from an Energy Dagger. There were two gunshots above. "Grunts down", the translator, called Jacob, said. The team was going to have to search the rest of the house... 8 Sergeant Clinton took cover behind a rock luckily dodging a shot fired from a concusion rifle. She looked around the rock to see various Covenant firing at her position. She snapped back behind her rock looking around for any back up, there was none, her entire company was dead. She loaded her last maqazines into each of her weapons, after loading her M6C she took out her BR55 and fired full auto into an elite minor killing it quickly. The other four elites fired at her position viciuosly, she took out another one before seeing her ammo counter go from 36 to 0. She pulled out her MA5B and loaded the enitre magazine into the Ultra, killing it luckily. The last elite, a Zealot, rushed forward and knocked down Amber before she could do anything. On the ground she fired her entire M6C magazine into the elite, but it's shields were to strong. It picked her up from the neck and stared her into the eyes and said. "You have some fight in you, I respect that." Another voice answered back. "Then your gonna worship me." The Zealot turned around to see a fist slam into his face knocking him down, when he opened his eyes he a boot coming down for his neck, he was not quick enough, the kick broke his neck instantly. Amber looked to see her savior, it was a Spartan! 9 Anderson-072 smiled at the pretty girl. "You can thank me later... If you know what I mean. My name's Anderson. For now, we've got another group of survivors we need to save." The SPARTAN tossed Clinton an MA37. "It'll do.", he said, slicing a tooth off of the Zealot. He opened his utility case, and pulled out a plastic bag, putting the tooth in. "I got separated from my squad, and another squad of SPARTANs. Some chick named Sophia, I remember. We need to go find them, kay? And after this, you mind showing me the tan under that armor?" 10 '''Roberto Stugenbower fired at the incoming Spirit dropships with his DMR. 11 Three Phantoms hovered high above the Vieri province, flying in to find a group of ODSTs. Var leaned on a wall in the corner of the Phantom, by the holographic readout. He had his arms crossed, helmet off, Plasma Rifle and Sword in his "grav holsters". Var watched the Skirmishers tweaking their weapons. Setting the velocity on a Plasma rifle to fast, increasing the damage, but also increasing the time to overheat. Var watched as the Skirmisher's leader sharpened his teeth. They had been savages one moment, from being trapped three to a cell, but now they were tacticians. Strange how the instincts of a Raptor worked, Var thought. He felt a bump in the Phantom, and quickly grabbed his helmet, putting it on. It was a pressure bump. The Phantom had entered the Atmosphere. Two Spirits in tow, the Phantom along with it's other two Phantoms, were reaching the landing point. The Phantom slowed, and the Skirmisher Major put on his orange tinted helmet. He made a purring noise, and suddenly, all the Skirmishers stopped what they were doing, and stood at attention. He was their "alpha male". The doors opened to the Phantom, and a blast of cold air hit Var right in the face. The helmet wasn't airtight.... The Skirmisher leader looked at Var, and followed him as he jumped out of the Phantom. Var looked around. A canyon. There had been a rockslide, heavy boulders of gray rock all over, but there was still room for a party of five Covenant ships. Grunts pulled out of one of the Spirits, looking around eagerly. More Skirmishers ran out, heading straight for the Alpha Male. It was his presence that made them show true intelligence. Without him, they would scattered. Still be efficient, but scatter. Var looked around, and saw two Elites come out of the last Phantom, along with two hunters. Var walked up to the Major Elite. He was newly promoted, his armor smelling still like the smelting pots in Sanghelios. "Major.", Var stated, looking at the Major. "Sir, our pilot detected a human vessel. Small. Corvette class, that had engaged a Frigate of ours, and crashed a few miles away. I suggest we-" Var grabbed the Sangheili's shoulder. "We will all go. The human soldiers will be no match for a group of Skirmishers. Send them to the human's location. The rest of us, Hunters included, shall go to the corvette's crash site." The Major nodded, eyes wide. Var walked away, and showed the Skirmishers the way up the mountain, to the crops, all the way up to the farmstead. 12 Captain Stugenbower rolled out of the way in time to dodge a banshee bomb, his squad mate behind him was not as lucky and was fried from the blast. A Small group of Jackals approached him and fired there needlers, he took cover behind the corpse of a dead hunter. His then took the pin off one of his frag grenades and tossed it into the group of jackals. There was an explosion and when Roberto looked up he found all of them dead. He creeped towards the edge of the bunker and looked towards the position of his men, it was turmoil. The formation had broken early on and now everyone was divided busy with there own individual firefights. He looked on the floor to find a Grenade Launcher, he put his DMR on his back next to his shotgun, and reloaded the grenade launcher after taking a step onto the battlefield.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) 13 Song walked out of the house, day finally starting to wane. Lola watched a Falcon fly over them. Their transport would be there soon. The team sat down near a pile of hay, Lola sitting on a hay-bale. She looked at Wiles. "Good job, rookie.", she said, smiling. She through everyone a ration bar, which they ate up, and she started to lean back to go to sleep when she heard something crackling in the gas behind her. She sat up quickly, and looked at the house. Through the screen door, there was darkness, but a single orange light, circular, glowed. It quickly moved away. Lola looked at her troops. "Weapons up!", she whispered. Jacob looked around. "Why?", he asked. He stood up, and walked over to the house. "I'm gonna' have a smoke. Nothin' out he-", he said, walking into the house. Suddenly, he got jerked away, being silenced. Lola put on her helmet, and Wiles stood at attention. The other troops did the same, raising their weapons. Suddenly, three Skirmishers hopped out of three places, forming a triangular formation on the soldiers. The Skirmishers slowly moved forward. Lola whispered very quietly to her soldiers. "Don't make any sudden movements. Skirmishers." Suddenly, the Green armored Skirmisher, center, launched, the other two following, albeit a second delayed. Wiles jumped back, and a Skirmisher was crushed by him. It bit Wiles on the neck, as he coughed. Wiles ripped it off, sitting up, and shooting it in the mouth. An Orange armored skirmisher came out of the house, blood from Jacob on its hands. The surviving ODSTS, Wiles, Lola, and one named John, stood against the hay, watching as more Skirmishers closed in. They thought they were dead, when suddenly, there was a hail of fire, destroying the closest two Skirmishers. The other five ran, escaping into the bushes, and a Falcon came down, Lola, Wiles, and John getting in. 14 Captain Stugenbower fired the last grenade from his grenade launcher destroying a ghost. He took his shotgun off his back and sprinted around a corner finding an Elite throwing a trooper to the ground with the markings of an energy dagger through his temple. The Elite was bright red, with oriental blue on the side, it was a Zealot. Roberto fired once at the elite but its shields took the blast and it jumped into cover. It drew it's concussion rifle and started firing at Roberto but he to had gotten behind a mound of dirt. The Zealot then tossed a plasma grenade into his cover, he jumped out of the cover and sprinted into the back of the Zealot's dirt mound, he fired two shots into it's back before it noticed him on it's motion sensor. He reloaded his shells and looked around the battlefield, everyone was dead, Covenant and human alike. Category:Sith Venator Category:EliteMaster117